tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Norfolk: Part 2
Log Title: Norfolk: Part 2 Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Cookie, Sinatra, Wet Down, Method Location: Hampton Roads Date: September 11, 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra VS GI Joe in Hampton Roads continues! Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Cookie 'Log session starting at 17:31:11 on Tuesday, 11 September 2018.' To (Wet Down, Cookie), Alley-Viper 301 pages: Nope, no info. I am operating on 'Nightlash goes to the sideline (so to speak) to speak with the cons unless Lash logs on in the next 30 minutes You paged (Alley-Viper 301, Wet Down) with 'That works.' Outside, The Joe, US, and Cobra forces are thickly embroiled in fighting. Langley Airbase under artillery and airborn strike as the Northwestern edges are assaulted by Cobra soldiers and viper elites. US naval battlegroups are trading long range fire with Cobra naval elements off of the east coastwhile smaller craft, submersibles, and equipment aided vipers and bats contend with US and Joe frogmen, small range craft and submersibles. Swamp and Jungle Vipers have started appearing near Chesapeake and Portsmouth, joining BAT forces that have tunneled up into NS Norfolk, or risen out of the waters in effort to disrupt AA and blitz the defenses. Night Ravens, Mambas, Skyserpents, and older cobra aircraft duel with F-22s and the other USNAF and USAF fighter craft in the area, turning the sky into a blazing fireworks display, raining shrapnel and parachute wearing men and women. Outside, Sinatra is helping defend the naval base. His rats have proven - at least for the moment - effective in taking down BATs... as they start to fall he calls out to his rats. "Makundi matatu, panya tano." He says, making hand-signals "Mmoja pamoja nami, mmoja kwa kila upande, nenda!" The rats split into three groups, one of them gathering around Sinatra's feet, while the others move out wide, swarming over and around anything (or anyone) in their path as Sinatra tries to see where he can be most useful. Outside, >> Sinatra strikes Alley-Viper Squad with AK-47 . << Cookie stays focused on her target in spite of the furor everywhere else. Getting distracted while in such a tiny target would be dangerous. Well, more dangerous than being on it and actively dodging. She lines up another shot at the Morays and tries to add some decorative bullet holes. Outside, >> Dragonfish strikes Moray hydrofoil #741 with Machineguns . << Outside, Wet Down takes the hit from Over Kill with a slight wince. He scans the scene, taking notice of the Viper that Roadblock so recently knocked the wind out of, and who seems to be directing this portion of the assault. Activating his radio he sends a direct transmission to Mainframe. The heavy rifle is handed to one of his SEALs he pulls a carbine up into position. The 'kid' works his way into position and waits for an opportune moment to fire on the Alley Viper. The SEALs take cover behind nearby buildings, crates, and vehicles avoiding the fire from the BATs. The return fire, hoping to slow their advance and eventually drive it back with te assistance of other military personnel. The police officer takes the kick and stumbles back a few feet, impacting against a wall and coming to rest. The other officer aims a kick of their own at the offender's shin, hoping to knock him off balance for at least a moment or two. The military otherwise has it's hand full, trading blows with the various Cobra forces as missles, tracer fire, and explosions rock the land, sea, and air. Outside, >> Wet Down strikes Alley-Viper 301 with HK416 . << Outside, >> US Forces strikes Method with Kick. << Outside, Something has given, several by the feel. He was on top of a tank, and then he was not, he was on the ground, and a large, angry, American had put him there and then moved on into the scrum of the fight. With a pained grunt, Alley-Viper 301 rolls to his feet, shakey for a moment and then there's Wet Down, and that HK barks, spitting rounds into him that send him stuttering back, bringing up his shield and gritting his teeth as more armor plates crack and he feels blood spreading from cuts and a few deep gashes. Dropping to a knee to recover he pops one of the grenades from his utility webbing, hooking the pin out and then throws at the SEAL, hoping to disuade him, and his fellows while 301 tries to get his bearings. The aquatic forces continue their push, launching fusilades of torpedos at the Joe watercraft while the Vipers try to plant charges or just get on shore to join the Swamp and Jungle vipers trying to press for an advantage against the Naval Station defenders. The rats crusade against the B.A.T.s has left Over Kill to micro-managing, for the moment, while more troops try to secure beach heads and press whatever advantage they can a group now embattled with Sinatra keeping up their barrage of small arms fire even as his own AK assault drops another to the ground, howling and forgotten. Outside, >> Alley-Viper 301 strikes Wet Down with Grenade . << Outside, >> Alley-Viper Squad misses Sinatra with Smg . << Outside, >> Moray hydrofoil #741 misses Dragonfish with Machine-Guns . << Outside, Method is swiped off his feet by the kick to the shin, his head slamming into the ground. He lurches up off his chest with a press from his arm, attempting to drag himself forward, before he collapses face forward, unconscious. Outside, Sinatra drops behind cover as the Alley Vipers return fire. He grins, giving his rats a nod, hoping none of the Vipers speak Swahili. "Timu ya kushoto!" he orders. "Kwenda na kusababisha shida. Piga pini kwenye mabomu yao." He goes to fire off another salvo of AK-47 fire, only to find his gun dry. He needs to give his rats covering fire, and doesn't have time to reload, so he pulls his gold damascened 1911 from its holster opens up Vipers. Under his covering fire, one of the groups of rats scamper forward, doing their best to remain unseen as they move towards the Viper lines. The other two do their best to pretend to be 15 rats instead of 10, trying to pop in and out of sight in as many places at once! Outside, >> Sinatra strikes Alley-Viper Squad with Pistol . << Cookie manages to keep the Dragonfish bouncing over the waves, racing ahead of the returning fire. She glances over her armory and decides to switch to something a little more decisive. 105mm cannons suddenly roar from her little patch of water at the Cobra fleet. Outside, >> Dragonfish strikes Moray hydrofoil #741 with Cannons . << Outside, Wet Down throws throws up an arm to shild his face; seeing the grenade a fraction of a second before it explodes, peppering his tactial armor with shrapnel, though a decent amount finds soft fabic and tears through. That tears it for him, Bringing the carbine back onto target he continues to hammer away at the shiled in his way, keeping 301's facing pinned unless he wants more lead in his diet. Hearing the order Mainframe flips the switch, broadcasting a sginal through the carrier's combat link, across to ships, aircraft, and subsurface craft; where it bursts into the air. The effect spreads out like a wave, catching BATs unawares and shutting them down, for now at least, in and ever widening swathe. The police do indeed haul the unconcious covert COBRA agent into his own, private cell, posting a pair of officers on it just in case. Outside, The back and forth between Joe and Cobra forces persists, some falling under the Naval Station repulsion, and others on Langley's outskirts. Then the B.A.T.s start to shut down, and Over Kill begans raging over the comms and command signals alike. The android forces shutting down cuts massive holes in the varied battle lines. Vipers and Troopers alike begin shouting confusion over the comms and 301, his shield being battered by weapons fire is joined by several of his fellows forming a phalanx wall. <> a glance at his forearm shows him his tablet is cracked and he tosses his head to check his blast shield HUD. Red. Red all over. <> The push slows, and stops entirely as Cobra begins to shore up into firing positions while they try to get things working again. At least half their forces are flopping on the ground, at once, without even subcoming to weaponsfire. The vipers and troopers start to gather up, and some squad commanders are ordering troops to begin falling back. They keep up their fire, but now more to put heads down, injury is coincidental. The naval forces near the shorelines begin loosing cohesian as well, now that the aquabat and a-bat sappers have begun to just sink. Torpedo spreads go out again, as a screen for what may be the beginning of a full scale withdrawal Outside, >> Moray hydrofoil #741 misses Dragonfish with Torpedo. << Outside, >> Alley-Viper Squad misses Sinatra with Pistol . << Outside, Sinatra continues to provide covering fire for his rats, ducking into cover as the oversized rodents get closer. He watches, and listens. Amongst the carnage, there's a sound - three short, high-pitched squeaks in succession. He returns by putting two fingers in his mouth, whistling,and shouting "VUTA!" And suddenly, five foot-long rats spring out amongst the Cobra troopers facing him. They climb legs, biting and scratching as they go, until they reach the belt - where each one grabs for something. Ammunition, souvenirs... or, what they've actually been sent here to bring back - grenade pins. If all goes to plan, the sudden 'pling!' of grenade spoons being released should be heard at least once on the Cobra side. Outside, >> Sinatra strikes Alley-Viper Squad with Grenade . << Cookie feels more than sees the torpedo that cutting through the water close enough for the wake to toss her craft. But it's a miss, and the crumpling of aqua-BATs tells her that several weeks of hard work has all been worth it. She lets out a "Yo Joe!" with a laugh of relief and comes around for another pass at those Morays. Outside, >> Dragonfish strikes Moray hydrofoil #741 with Missile. << Outside, Moray hydrofoil #741 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Outside, As the B.A.T.s fall the combined U.S. aad Joe forces begin explotining the holes that are opening; attempting to force them wider and keep the Cobra units seperated. They coninue to press their advantage, slowly pushing the assault away from the bases. Wet Down, his unit, and the various security elemnts of Langely continue to pour on fire, making sure some of them find their way into the downed androids as insurance. Outside, Without AquaB.A.T. screens, the aquatic attacks falter further, viper and EEL forces now being forced to go deep and retreat, grabbing their personal thrusters. On the shore, vipers with oxygen tanks, and reserves taken from the fallen begin piling into the Buzz Boars and MOLE pods, dragging some of their dead with them. As flesh and blood forces get out of range, on the land and under water, remote signals are sent out to charges within the B.A.T.s causing them to self destruct,the larger groups exploding fantastically as sympathetic detonations are set off. The forces in the western wetlands begin to peel off as well, Jungle and Swamp vipers diving into the muck or the underbrush. The explosions of grenades set off by rats sows further confusion, and retreat calls begin rippling out. Covery fire is all that is expressed now, seeking to keep heads down as the troops in the thick of NS Norfolk begin pulling out. <> 301 barks, eyes narrowed as he and the phalanx continue to back pedal, showered by B.A.T. shrapnel. Flying Bricks and wheeled troop carriers begin setting to pick up retreating forces... and many of the dead, oddly enough. <> He won't say retreat. He may not be Special Air Service anymore, but Payton Westlake doesn't call retreat. Outside, >> Alley-Viper 301 retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Soundwave, Method, Sinatra, and Wet Down. << Outside, >> Alley-Viper Squad retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Wet Down, Soundwave, Method, Sinatra, and Alley-Viper 301. << Outside, Sinatra ducks into cover as the explosions start going off. "Panya! Kufunika!" he calls, flinching a little. It's clear that he's used to warfare on a smaller scale; inter-warband conflicts, rather than this, and the detonating bats are nearly the last straw for the rat-herder. But when everything calms down, he peers out of cover, watching Cobra start to retreat. He stays where he is, but sprays fire after them, until everything has calmed down. THen he sprays a few jubilant rounds into the air from his AK-47. "Who's da badman now!" Cookie sinks at least one boat and harries the others, but soon sees them pull away. She doesn't give chase, choosing instead to just float there in the middle of the bay until she can't see the Cobra boats anymore. With nobody to shoot at, she adjusts the Dragonfish, raising the controls to a more comfortable, standing position for the trip back to dock. Outside, As the Cobra forces retreat the various elements of the Joe, USAF, and USN force follow, but only far enough to insure it isn't a ploy. As the opposition slinks away the defenders begin to take stock of their losses and the damage they've suffered; for after the fight come the repairs and the preparations to strike back. This victory was long in coming, but with it comes the possibility of another, however small, in a campaign to take back the United States from the ruthless, villainous forces of Cobra. ''Log session ending at 21:04:33 on Tuesday, 11 September 2018.''''